User blog:Charlie tanner/Wikiversay!!
Today is January 8th, 2016! i joined this wikia January 8th, 2015... ( It was yesterday :P) it's my wikiversary~! I just can't believe i made it this far, like, honestly, i thought i would have left this wikia sometime in the summer last year, but with some help from a couple of Friends i made it through! I also thought that when i joined this Wikia, People weren't going to like me.. but it turns out, i was wrong. And, Speaking of Friends! i'd like to give some shoutouts to some of the Guys and Girls that helped me through the way~! and i'm really Grateful and Thankful for them~ SmokyThePolicePup: Dude.. you're truly awesome! i think you were some of the first people i've met on here! We talked alot and chatted with each other, and i enjoyed each moment of it, you also make very Nice and cool stories! i'm glad i met a guy like you on here! thank you Dan for being there and for being an Awesome admin and an awesome friend! Iceethearcticpup12/Lumina&icee: She was one of the First people i met on here too, i had fun tallking with her, Roleplaying and chatting with her! she is a fun gal to talk to! and i enjoyed every moment i spent with her! She was and is an Amazing Friend! Thank you Raeven for Being a Good Friend! Puppylove5: Puppeehhh! how could i not put you on this list? :P You're an awesome person to be around! you're kind, awesome, talented, and many other positve things! we've talked and laughed with each other and i've enjoyed it~ i just want to thank you for being and amazing Chat Mod, Artist! and a Great Friend~ SarahTheFBIpup: We've had our ups and downs in the Past, but now, we're Cool! we've had Rp's with eachother, we've talked about cool things too! you're an amazing artist, story maker, and Roleplayer! i'm totally glad that we're friends~ Thank you Leva for Being an Amazing Artist and Friend~ Wittlefuzzypuppehs: Fuzzehhhh! i'm so glad that we've met and became friends! your art is Awesome and your stories are too! and i also wanted to thank you again for making me a chat mod, it means alot to me ;~; Stay awesome Fuzzy! and thank you for being and Awesome Admin, and an Amazing Friend~! Zumarocks3390: Jay.. you are TRULY awesome! you make awesome Stories, Oc's, Drawings! etc! you're an awesome Friend to me and i appreciate you being there for me, Thank you Jay, for being an Amazing Friend! SmartpupChase76: Dude you rock! you're an amazing friend and i think you're a great admin for this Wikia as well! You make Awesome Stories, Oc's and other things! Thank you Max, for being and Awesome Friend and Admin~! Tundrathesnowpup: And last but not least, Morgan! Man, where do i even start? XD i met you the first day i came here! (A year ago) i remember us talking for a looong time XD it was amazing i've enjoyed each moment of it~! since then, our bond grew stronger and stronger each day, it's awesome, the only way i found this wikia is because of you! one day i was on the internet looking up Paw Patrol things, and then i saw this Character i've never seen in the Show before, her name was Tundra, i wondered who she was, and i was curious! so i went and discovered the Paw Patrol Fanon wikia! without you being here Morgan, i never would have discovered this Wonderful wiki! So a big thanks to you for being a Great Friend, Artist, Rolemodel, Admin, and a Great inspiration to many users on this wikia! Thank you very much Morgan~ Trust me, there is alot more where that came from! XD there are so much more users that i want to Thank so much for being there for me! i wish i could put them all in this Blog~ but i just might come and tell you how thankful i am for having you as a friend~ now, have a nice day everyone~! Category:Blog posts